User blog:Seventh ARB/Apocalypse: Green Lantern Vs Blodhgram
The War is ON.... Blodhgarm : The clawed elf with superhuman strength, speed and knowledge over gramyre whose speed was noted even among the elves... one of the Twelve guardians... he was rumoured to have withstand three of the foresworn at once (with the help of a dragon of course)... Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) : He was given the power ring and battery (lantern) by a dying alien named Abin Sur, whose spaceship crashed on Earth. Abin Sur used his ring to seek out an individual who was "utterly honest and born without fear" to take his place as Green Lantern... Images (3)2.jpg|Green Lantern Blodgram.jpg|Blodhgram WHO IS DEADLIEST??? Prolouge The DC Team heads forward... and Before them, they see a wolf-man highbreed along with three dragons flying over him... Batman looks around... "Somethings not okay..." Blodhgram comes forward with Firnen, Saphira and Thorn close behind him... From over Saphira, Eragon shouts to Blodhgram "Hey, someones comming... Better we check them out..." Blodhgram "Leave it to me..." Meanwhile, Green Lantern speaks to his companions... "Leave this to me..." Green Lantern Powers and Abilities As a Green Lantern, Jordan is semi-invulnerable, capable of projecting hard light constructions, flight, and utilizing various other abilities through his power ring which are only limited by his imagination and willpower. Jordan as a Green Lantern has exceptional willpower. Hal was one of the most powerful beings in all of the DC Universe. In addition to his normal Green Lantern powers, he had vast super human strength which he demonstrated by being able to knock out Superman with one punch, a higher sense of awareness and enhanced durability. Weapons and Equipment The Green lantern did not carry any weapon save the Power ring. But he has shown the ablity to "make" weapons with his ring, and also wind the light emmited by the ring around his hand to enhance his attack power, with which he was able to knock out even superman with one single blow... Blodhgarm Powers and Abilities He was an extremely talented elven spellcaster, being the leader of a group of eleven other elven spellweavers. He is shown to be faster than all of these eleven in the long chamber in Galbatorix's palace, and can assumed to be stronger than them. His physical appearance did not lend him any additional abilities. Weapons and Equipment He carried a sword with him, and he was extremely skilled with it too, as demonstrated when he sparred with Eragon. However, he seldom used it... maybe because he did not require to use it because of his talent with gramyre (magic). X-Factors Green Lantern - X-Factor - Blodhgarm 100 - STRENGTH - 95 Even though Blodhgarm is more skilled in unarmed battle, in terms of raw strength, Green Lantern succeeds due to his ablity to warp light around his hand to increase his strength. 87 - INTELLIGENCE - 78 In terms of intelligence, though Blodhgarm is no crybaby, Jordan wasily beats him in terms of intelligence. 80 - TRAINING and EXPERIENCE- 98 Both Blodhgarm and Jordan have trained all their lives to be the best they can possibly be, and while they have received very different sets of training, Blodhgarm is more than a hundred years older and has much greater battle experience. Edge, the elf. 80 - DEXTERITY/SPEED - 100 Though the Green Lantern is considered to be very fast among humen, Blodhgarm is considered fast even among the elves. 70 - WEAPON SKILL - 90 Green Lantern seldom uses any weapons, but Blodhgarm is said to be a true master of swordsmanship. 70 - BRUTALITY - 80 While certainly no villains, both of these men really push the boundary on how far a hero is willing to go in terms of killing. However, Green Lantern has sometimes shown hesitation to kill. Blodhgarm has not shown that till now. Battle Notes *Voting lines have been closed. *The battle will take place at a location similar to the Boer Mountains, albeit with some buildings from Manhattan. The final battle will take place over the Empire State Building. *The winner will remain in this world *The Loser will go back to his respective world, DEAD... *Visit Tournament Apocalypse to see battle story... Result: Draw match: Both return to their world, dead... Category:Blog posts